DO NOT KNOW YET
by Rising from the Ashes YOLT
Summary: Nation A and Nation B have some sort of relation (brothers/sisters, lovers, best friends etc.) They care deeply for each other, but unfortunately, Nation A has never been so great with emotions and understanding them. His/her frustration and confusion over how he/she feels for B eventually turns into borderline obsession. Story Prompt ITACEST NONCON


. ?thread=436273011#cmt436273011

Nation A and Nation B have some sort of relation (brothers/sisters, lovers, best friends etc.) They care deeply for each other, but unfortunately, Nation A has never been so great with emotions and understanding them. His/her frustration and confusion over how he/she feels for B eventually turns into borderline obsession.

And I don't mean just obsessed romantically, I mean obsessed. As in, A is willing to hurt B in the name of passion if he/she can't have B, and probably has thoughts of such.

I guess depending on who you pick it'll vary what they do, but I just need a lot subtle creepiness ( stalking, over protectiveness, dub con, consensual sex turned creepy, w/e) Nation B has to either be oblivious or just have a feeling something is off.

Just some pairings as A/B respectively:

Romano/Veneziano, Russia/His sisters, Lithuania/Belarus, Germany or Prussia/Italy, Spain/Romano

You can offer up others, these just came off the top of my head

"Fratello!" I yelled, half walking half running toward his older brother Romano.

"Tsk, my stupid baby fratello is actually early for once what a miracle!" My fratello scolded playfully.

"Sorry, Roma! I had to take care of something!" I responded. That something has taken forever to clean off!

"And what's that?"

"Oh, nothing, ve, important just needed to visit an old friend." I chirped cheerfully.

"How'd it go?" Fratello asks.

"Fine, we just didn't see eye on eye on something so I might not go in a while."

"Alright then, let's get started on our amazing monthly fratello bonding time or whatever stupid Spain suggested." Fratello blushed when he mentioned Spain, making me briefly regret in my chose. Fratello is going to be really sad when he finds out what happened.

"Okay!" Fratello smiled sweetly as the memory of his former boss came to his mind. Spain that miserabili pezzi di merda! It makes me glad again that I killed that abominato!

"Tsk, let's go to…" He paused as if thinking, but I knew that he already knows where we going. He just doesn't want to appear as if he cares at all. I also knew where we were going since he was looking it up on his laptop last night. I may or may not have like a billion camera all over his house and yard to make sure that nobody comes over and touches what is mine or that my brother dear hasn't tried to betray me and make sure my fratello was okay. For example making sure he watered his tomatoes. Fratello eventually looked at me grinning widely. I wished he did that more often, especially feeling the same as I did. It is literally the only emotion I fully understood. Well, that and gluttony. I can do lots of stuff and is very strong. It's just fratello is the only reason for doing anything. Ever since HRE died, he's been there for me, everybody else just didn't get it, not like fratello. It is weird… ever since HRE died I haven't felt the same… I really shouldn't think about that I was five years old of course things have changed since I was a bambino.

"Alright you wonderful grassone bastardo, we are here!" My dear fratello said as he stopped in front of the restaurant that he picked yesterday night.

"Ve! This looks like a nice place fratello!" I responded cheerfully. My brother in typical (if you knew him at least) fashion beamed proudly.

"Of course it is. It is on my land and I did chose it." He boasted. Smiling sweetly, I nodded. I was just happy that he was planning watching a movie at home later. It would be so much easier and less suspicious when he 'suddenly' falls asleep.

Anyway~ fratello let me talk, which I did, a lot. I talked about pasta, about my friends (though Japan has lately hanged around America more ever since they decided they were best friends), about my lands conditions, ANYTHING. I needed to distract him from the small drug that is working itself into his system. I put it in his food when I asked for him to get some extra napkins, since I oh so clumsily spilled my drink.

After I was sure the drug had starting working properly in his system did I ask to leave to watch a movie at his house? Fratello and I were silent as we walked home. Fratello looked distracted but happy during the dinner, probably thinking of his new relationship with big brother Spain~. They haven't told anyone but I always took extra measures to make sure I knew where brother was at all times. Also they got together at fratello house and unfortunately they did it in his bed. Which oddly irritated me, even though I knew he wasn't a virgin. Romano had his fair share of lovers… but never ever did he actually have a boyfriend or a girlfriend who he actually committed to. The closest was America and that lasted less than two months, they broke it off and had agreed to stay friends. That promise is kept and while it was awkward at the beginning everything is really chill now between them.

We arrived at his house, he already had everything set up, and Romano just had to turn the TV and DVD player on and then the movie. The movie was an American movie that featured two Italian brothers who moved to the Land of Opportunity to start a restaurant. It is called Big Night.* Fratello said it is a popular Italian movie and that it didn't feature the mafia.

America and Fratello are surprisingly really good friends. If you asked Romano he would glare at you and respond the America would not leave him alone. Not true by the way. They got along because they have a lot in common. They both love to complain about the people who care about them. They both have a group of violent people who hate them and vice versa (AKA the mafia and terrorist), they both like seeing people get hurt, have really good poker faces when playing poker, the love to eat (Romano says that he's helping him refine his taste in food and trying to undo the damage England had done to him when he was a small innocent child who had done no wrong), and they both apparently had a sibling that is extremely different from them.

Whatever. Fratello still loves me, if he stopped loving me I would show him how much he hurt me. Something that I think about often. In which that fratello betrayed me, and I caught him (of course I did). I would first of all make Big Brother pay, Ve~! Maybe cutting him up, dipping him in acid, or even take his eyes out and replace them with buttons then sew his ears and mouth shut. I might actually do it if I ever have to lock fratello up nice and tight.

By the time the movie over, which wasn't that bad. America really is good at making movies. Fratello was asleep AKA heavily sedated. While he was unconscious I made pasta, because I am still hungry. One of the few things that can get up an Italian when they are asleep and completely exhausted. When he didn't move I knew that I succeeded. I moved him to the bed purposely dropping him a few times to make brother dear pay for scaring me when he didn't run away from commitment like he usually does. Then I got started on reclaiming my brother from that monster who dared touch him. ~

(No smut for you ha-ha, since anon does not care)

POV Change Romano~

I woke up with my back in pain and arms around me. Confused I looked behind me to find my stupid baby brother. Oh. So that's what happened. Stupid weak Feli kept dropping me. That bastard. I got up to get dressed, limping slightly** I walked to my dresser. Looking around carefully for my clothes for the day. Eventually I decided on some black pants and a red shirt. Not because it reminded me of Stupido Tonio but because I really do like the color red. Hphm!

I really do love Spain even if he's a turtle loving weirdo who has PTSD and insanity tendencies. Spain is still Spain.

Which is why I'm glad we are dating even if my brother isn't very happy about it. At least that is why I think he is upset. I know my fratello had cameras around the house (I check regularly to make sure the mafia is not spying on me, again***. When I found them I decided not to worry about it. Fratello is clingy for an actual reason, ever since Holy Rome died he has been clingy or clingier than usual at that time. Plus he being clingy is a lot better than him being distant and acting like an emo wannabe or something like that, which is what he was like when HRE first died. As his older brother I tried to cheer him up as best I could. I am not very good with comforting people, but I did my best. After a while he was his stupid old self again. Though he was still somewhat different. Not that you could blame him. Having the love of your life die when he promised to come back for you. And it is your first love too.

Anyway if he wants to be weird and do this it is fine. He is my brother and was traumatized with an event of his childhood. So if that helps then so be it. Even if it is creepy.

Sighing I finished dressing. Turning around I looked at my brother. He's awake, I could tell because he is sitting up and looking around humming. Feliciano jumps on me hugging me, even though the idiot's eyes are closed. _(How does he do that with his stupid eyes does his Ve's have anything to do with it?)._ Shrugging his fratello off, or at least trying to. Stupid potato buffing up his little brother.

"Get off me you gluttonous freak of nature!" I finally screeched upset he won't let go.

"Ve, if you're so angry then let's try hug therapy!" Veneziano at first seemed upset then immediately cheered up as he squeezed harder on my arms, lungs, and heart. Groaning I tried to shove him off of me, unfortunately my baby brother was taking his potato bastard pills (I still hate him just not as much as I used to no matter what anyone believes****).

"If you get off me I will make breakfast for you, you little dipshit!" I screeched as his grip got tighter by the second and I couldn't breathe for a second. As soon as I said that Feliciano's death grip on my waist loosened.

Feli turned me around and cheerfully said. "Okay, fratello. I'll go take a shower! You should take one too…" Before I could respond Feli is already in the bathroom turning on the showers. That little!

Sighing and taking a sniff of myself, sadly my stupid baby brother is right I do smell. Must have been the sweat of having two humans in a small bed together. To be honest I don't remember much of last night. Ah, well we just watched a movie that I watched before so I didn't miss much.

Going into the kitchen I started making pancakes. Canada is one of my few friends that I have. I met him through America who claimed that Canada was feeling lonely because it was his birthday. Dragged me out of the airport where he insisted I get on. He then shoved me into his car and drive all the way into his older brother's land (or is it younger? They never elaborate on who is older. The only thing for certain though is that they are twins. *****) and then when we got their dragged me by my ankle (and the other nations he roped into coming) to the house where a more feminine looking America stood, gawking. They conversed quietly then America came over and said we could leave and ditch his brother's birthday party and die or stay and have a good time. The choice was unanimous. Everyone stayed. It was actually fun, Canada was really sweet and made me laugh. Belgium and her brother were there, apparently they and Canada became friends when he helped them out during WWII. The only downside was France who is apparently America's and Canada's fathers. FML.

After that party Canada and I became good friends and next year I went to his birthday party without being dragged by America. When everyone but the North American Brothers and I got drunk (I cannot stand the taste of alcohol only certain wines), the two brothers taught me how to make pancakes and I showed them some of my favorite dishes. Canada has really became my output on all my frustrations and in return I became his output for his frustrations.

Smiling at the memory I finished making a good stack of pancakes, though in Matthew's opinion it would only last a second. (Yes, we are on first name basis people, yes I do enjoy it******).

I heard my brother approach me as I put the maple syrup on the table (guess where I got it from). Turning around I was going to ask what he wanted on his pancakes but seeing his dark expression with his open eyes had me stop. Confused I opened my mouth to ask what's wrong. Because dammit my fratello was upset and I as his older brother it is my job to make sure he is alright. But before I could do that he ran forward and hugged me crying softly. Shocked I just stood there as he cried.

"Fratello hates me!" he kept murmuring. Still confused I tried comforting him by telling him that I didn't hate him, still he kept crying. Trying to think of a way to comfort him I remembered my little fratello insecurities on how everyone is going to leave him. The pancakes could have triggered something. Hugging him I reassured him that I would never leave him since he is my dear fratello (him and Michelle!), it worked and he stopped crying. Smiling I asked him if he wanted breakfast, North Italy still crying slightly nodded.

NARRATOR'S POV

What Romano didn't know was how far that insecurity went and how much his little brother is willing to do to make sure that he stayed by his side forever. Nor did he know that Spain is dead and rotting in his beloved tomato farm. Or what his brother has been putting in his food while his gaze looks away. He did not know any of these things and as long as he keeps being obvious he never will…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*real movie; got the info off of screen junkies

**you shouldn't limp if done right, but I don't see Feli (in this story) being sane enough to be gentle or done properly

***Despite popular belief, Romano despises the mafia this is cannon

****It is cannon that Romano's hate for Ludwig has lessened over time

*****It is not certain if America or Canada are older

******In my head canon countries have first names to blend better in the crowd and only close friends or family may call you by your human name if they are not in public

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Miserabili pezzi di merda_ = miserable piece of shit

 _Fratello_ = brother

 _Abominato_ = filthy, wretch

 _grassone bastardo = fat bastardo_


End file.
